


Taken

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Death of a Parent, Drabble, Forgive Me, Gen, Parent Death, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: “DAD! DAD!”Owen dies.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Taken

“I’m going in,” Owen declares, adjusting the helmet on his head. 

TK’s heart skips a beat and he steps forwards to protest. “Dad-.”

“TK, I’m going in. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

TK nods, although his stomach still clenches with worry. He watches as Owen steps through the doorway into the unstable building. His heart beats faster the deeper his dad goes and it’s just about to beat out of his chest when his dad coughs, the radio in his hand picking up the sound.

“Dad? Dad, are you okay?” TK asks, his voice panicked. Marjan lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. The pressure brings him some comfort but he’s still clutching the radio in a death grip, his knuckles white. 

It’s a few seconds later when he hears a response. “I’m fine. I’m fine.”

He exhales a sigh of relief, letting his head hang for a second. There’s a loud crash and when he looks up, the building is no longer standing. TK stands there for a few seconds, unable to move as his brain struggles to process what he just saw. He quickly dashes forwards, having finally shaken off the shock. 

“Dad! DAD!” He screams, falling to his knees beside the wreckage, the radio having fallen out of his hand earlier. “DAD! DAD SAY SOMETHING!”

Turning, TK goes to grab his helmet but stops when Judd puts a hand on his shoulder, pinning him in place. TK looks up to see tears in Judd’s eyes, the normally strong firefighter dangerously close to breaking down. “TK, kid, he’s gone. There’s no way he could have survived that.”

TK’s legs choose that moment to give out, sending him crashing down to the ground. He starts crying, harsh sobs wracking his body constantly. Judd crouches down beside him, doing his best to comfort the distraught kid. One by one, the rest of the teams joins them, banding together to mourn the loss of a great captain and friend.


End file.
